Punishment
by Chicbetty
Summary: Sookie's dark-side comes out to Punish Bill after she learns of the secrets he kept from her, but being punished isn't always a bad thing. Takes place after she rescinds Bill's invitation.   No Fairyland for Sookie in my world.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first attempt at writing, so please let me know if you like it. Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

Sookie just could not help it as she replayed the last two months over and over in her mind. From the moment he walked into Mertotte's and looked up at her with that smoldering stare, she was his; he did not even have to speak, he just looked at her with those deep, blue eyes. She recalled how a quiet calm came over her mind as she walked over to him as if in a trance, silencing the clamor of everyone else's brain. There was only the vampire.

She could not lie to herself and deny what stirred in her at that moment, every cell in her body awakened. It was unlike any rush she had ever felt before. If she did not know any better, she would swear he was able to glamour her.

Having never been able to get past the first date with a guy because she heard every filthy thought he had, she resigned herself to never being able to lie with a man. That did not mean she let that stop her from having what release she could. Even now, she blushed at the encounters she imagined as she dreamt. Not having experience of her own though, she relied on her books, movies, and occasionally a thought she plucked from someone's head involuntarily as her source material when she was alone. _Hell, I was a virgin, not dead! I had needs, too._

That all changed when she met him. He was a beautiful, mythical and undoubtedly dangerous stranger. She imagined he was like the men she saw in movies or in her books that always ravaged the woman, ensuring her satisfaction first, his gratification second; a dominant, masterful lover. This vampire would now be the leading man in her dreams, taking her virginity night after night. When her dreams became her reality, it vastly paled in comparison to anything she could have imagined.

With all the lust and excitement her reverie brought, it was quickly followed by the pain and anger that now lived in her, and tore at her soul.

When he answered "Yes…" to her desperate question, the one that came after Eric so kindly tattled for his own revenge, about Bill's role in the beating she took from the Rattray's …_f*cking Eric_… she could not help but feel like she was instantly back on that dirt road outside of Merlotte's again, having just taken a kick to the stomach from Mac. All the air was knocked out of her lungs and a horrible knotted up feeling began in her stomach. In an instant, the curtain dropped and she saw that the life in which she had found love, a sense of belonging and had struggled to survive in for the last two months was all a lie. The man she loved and had killed for stood back and watched her being beaten within an inch of her life, all in the name of his 'job'.

All at once, she wanted to be somewhere else; her mind was spinning from the revelation and all that had led up to it. Since that could not happen, she got rid of her tormentor the only way she knew how. _Thinking it over now….no…I still don't think I over reacted_.

At that moment no number of explanations, excuses, or 'I am sorry's were going to do. She just needed everything to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sookie went for a walk, trying desperately to piece everything together, and somehow make some sense of it all. _How could I be so such a sucker? Ha. Ha. I just blindly fell for him hook, line and sinker! I allowed him to manipulate me and believed he loved me! Every emotion, kiss, caress… every time we made 'love' was just a ruse! How could anyone or any 'thing' be so cruel! _

As she wandered through the woods lost in thought, not paying any particular attention to where she was going, as her anger reached near boiling point, she replayed every moment they shared. Along the way she happened upon a tree that she and Jason played on when they were kids. She loved to climb that tree and hang from it so much. A vision of Jason pushing her on their swing and daring him to go higher made her long for those days of carefree innocence. She was lucky, even with her 'ability' or curse depending on how you looked at it, she still had a measure of joy and comfort thanks to the world Gran had provided.

With a desperate need to feel that carefree again, she climbed up into the tree and sat on the limb she used to hang upside down from. Sookie took notice of the last remnant of her childhood; a chain with a hook, still wrapped around the branch the swing had been attached to. She could picture her grandfather run a length of rope over the hook to hoist the tire that was tied to the other end into the air. Watched him as he pulled on the rope until the tire reached the right height for swinging, and then tied it off through a metal ring that he had attached to the tree somehow with a double knot in the rope, so it did not slip and let them fall as they played.

The happy memory gave her a reprieve for a few moments from the anger and hurt pent up inside her, and she could not help, but smile to herself. Too quickly though, the memories were replaced with an image she glimpsed from Jason's head of Maudette Pickens tied up, arms over her head, on a hook just like the rusty one she now stared at, as Jason was...well, doing what Jason does. One particular thought came to mind and her smile of happiness was hastily replaced with a wicked, evil grin as her mood suddenly turned dark. She was not sure what had come over her, but she had definitely had a malevolent air about her lately_. Is it bad if you can unnerve yourself…?_


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day did not get any better. In fact, it only seemed to get worse. Sookie let her mournful mood drive her thoughts to a sinister realm as she focused on every bad thing that has happened to her since a certain vampire had come into her life. Bitterness began to show on her face and in her eyes in such a way that if anyone she knew had seen her right now, they would not have recognized her. Hell, even she hardly recognized her own reflection or the slightly troubling thoughts she had and what she had planned. However, the conscience of the 'old Sookie' did not win the battle. She was determined to show Bill exactly what he threw away by deceiving her the way he did.

She made her way through the house to collect a few things she thought she would need. A length of rope she found in the shed out back that had a latch on one end, _Perfect! He deserves to be on a leash, like the dog that he is._ A pair of handcuffs that Jason had left at the house after playing with them, as if he was a bona fide police officer. And the silver chain she had kept the night she met and saved Bill; she just gritted her teeth as she stared at it in her hand.

Sookie made her way to her room to get dressed and now stood in front of her closet, stared at her selection and decided upon a favorite of hers; the dress she wore the night Bill took her to Fangtasia for the first time._ There's something I wish I could take back, ever going there in the first place. F*cking Eric! _She recalled Bill's reaction when he saw her in that dress and his comment about being worried that he would not be able to protect her, looking as she did. After pulling it over her head and fitting herself into it just right, she stood barefoot and stared at her form in the mirror. It was as if she was looking at a different person, though her appearance was the same. After a few moments, she winked at her reflection and grabbed her bag to head out the back door through the kitchen. At the last minute, she grabbed one more item and added it to her collection.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill had felt her all day while he slumbered. Dreams of her invaded his mind about the events of last night; actually, they were more like nightmares…He understood and knew that she had a right to feel all the emotions he felt coming through their blood bond, _through his blood; _the act thatgot it into her, that she thought was his ultimate betrayal of their love and her trust. If he could go back, knowing what he did now, he would have never let it happen. He could tell she was attracted to him from the beginning; that should have been enough to pursue her without the need to use his blood. All he knew at that fateful moment was his 'mark' saved his life, which did leave him intrigued, but still with a job to do. He took advantage of a situation that presented itself as a means to an end. How could he have known a peculiar, feisty human girl could be capable of making his dead heart feel alive?

_Initially she only piqued my curiosity, as most humans are transparent, but the night I played my role with her family and afterward, walked with her through the cemetery, I was taken aback at her candor and spunk. As we stood in front of my home, I could not help but notice how the moonlight played off her skin. Perhaps it was because being here again brought back a lot of memories, I am not sure, but I felt the need to see her hair loose, as Caroline sometimes wore hers. When she removed her clip at my request the image was overwhelming. A breeze blew through her loose strands and I could smell a unique scent in the air and wondered if it could truly have come from her. I did not want to scare her, so after I asked for her permission, I leaned in as close as I dared without touching her to breathe her in. I was so disconcerted by what I smelled, it caused me to stumble back a bit. Lost in the thought of how I could smell the sun on her, I did not register the need I stirred in her until she pulled me into a kiss. A simple kiss…that for a moment let me forget the monster I was and let me feel like a man again. That was until the desire that rose in me caused my fangs to give me a harsh reminder of my reality. As I felt confusion race through me, since I had never lost my composure before now, I made haste to excuse myself with a desperate need to collect my thoughts and think over the events of the evening._

_I did not have any dreams in my undead existence, that I was aware of other than of my lost family long ago so, the vision I had of Sookie being choked by the person stalking her and who killed her Gran, was as real as anything I had ever experienced. When I woke to find a dream was all it was, the revelation did nothing to extinguish the fear in me that believed she was in trouble or dead. _

_The relief I felt the moment she woke to my incessant shaking, I swear I felt my heart beat. To my own astonishment that was the moment I realized I loved her. Me… Feel love… it is beyond all reason. _

_From that moment on, she was all that mattered. I would protect her from all the evil I knew existed in the world, from those who would mean to harm her, until my final death. How naïve a notion that was. Look at all that has happened to her, to us. In trying to play every side, the lies I told to keep it all going, to everyone involved including myself, just kept building. I knew it would eventually all fall apart, I just thought if I could keep it together just a little longer all would work out and I could eventually tell Sookie everything. I hoped my sincerity when I explained and love would be enough that the past would no longer matter and she would not doubt me._

_If I only had enough faith to tell her the truth the moment I knew she had my heart…_

Now, Bill did not know if she would have ever understood his nature enough to realize his choices were not personal, and did not become so until after he had come to know her. He wanted Sookie to understand how he tried to fight his nature to be with her, to please her, though to him it was not natural. Moreover, he wanted to remind her that vampires could not be held to human standards, though he was trying to be capable of their morals.

There was a large part of him that loathed what he was, what he had done, what his existence had become since Lorena stole his soul. The atrocities he had been a party to would forever haunt him. After nearly a century and a half, he had resigned himself to walking this earth having to do as he needed to survive. He accepted what he now was, but never dared to believe he would ever be capable of finding redemption, that was until _her_. He had lived his life in the shadows, but because of Sookie, he had loved, cried, grown, changed, and was learning what it takes to step through those shadows to the other side.

_I have been searching for my place in this world, where my soul could finally be at peace. I have finally found it…I cannot lose it now._


	5. Chapter 5

When Bill rose for the night, he could feel Sookie in the background of his mind; like a distant heartbeat, his heartbeat, just as he had every night since she had his blood. Tonight, however, something was not right. He knew it was Sookie, but he felt something he had never felt before, malevolence, and he felt a pulling in him to go to her.

He went out on his porch to try to sense where she was, which direction to go; he knew she was not at her home, but she was close by. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on her; his eyes flew open, and he began to run to her, clad only in his pajama pants.

When he came upon her, he halted suddenly to take in what he was seeing. Sookie stood under a large tree, wearing that irresistible dress, and he could not take his eyes away. She looked beautiful, just like the first time he saw her wear it, but tonight she had a dangerous air about her that he could not deny.

"Sookie?"He could hear his voice laced with worry.

She said nothing, just stared at him with an expression he could not read. He slowly walked closer, and stopped right in front of her, only a few feet away. She stepped closer closing the gap between them, to allow her to look up at him; he met her gaze and saw an intensity that burned within her eyes.

Sookie looked deeply into his beautiful blue eyes as she searched for understanding, truth. So many emotions were rolling around within her at that moment, she was not sure which was going to fight its way to the surface first.

As Bill looked down at her, he could not get his bearings, so many feelings radiated from her all at once. Her eyes were so lost, yet luminescent at the same time, and he could not look away; it was as if she hypnotized him. Even when he knew the emotion that won the internal battle she was having, and that he should step away, he could not. Even lost in her darkness, she fascinated him.

She held his eyes with hers and ran her hands down his strong, muscular arms causing him to tremble at her touch; took his hands in hers and held them between their bodies.

"Can I trust you?"She asked.

"I hope so..."Was his reply.

Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "Can you trust me?"

"Yes"He replied without hesitation.

He was so lost in her eyes, that he never noticed her hand leave his, reach into her cleavage, and pull out the silver chain he had come to know what seemed like a lifetime ago. Quicker than he imagine she could move, she had his wrists wrapped in the length of silver. Letting out a gasp as the silver started to burn into his flesh, he caught a glimpse of her mouth turn up into a grin the likes of which he had never seen on her before.

Suddenly, she reached down and grabbed the handcuffs that were lying on the ground behind her, at her feet. After she slapped them onto his burning wrists, she took two steps back, and pulled Bill with her, never looking away from his eyes. She wanted him to know that she was strong enough to look him in the eye, and own her actions instead of hide them, as he had done. After she reached back to the metal ring on the side of the trunk and grasped the latch-end of the rope she had strung up through the tree before the sun went down, she then clipped it over the silver and between the cuffs; Sookie stepped back and took the other end of the rope in her hands.

"Don't you know, you should never trust a human…they can often turn on those they help?"

With that said, she yanked on the rope as hard as she could to raise Bill's arms up over his head. He just watched her in disbelief, too stunned to speak as she tied off the rope. He could only grimace at the pain of the silver as it dug into his skin.

When Sookie turned around to face him, he saw the hurt and rage that burned in her eyes. At that moment, he knew this was his atonement for all the ways he has dismayed, aggrieved and failed her. He would keep his promise to her and endure whatever it is she has planned…he deserved it. For all his sins during his undead life, of which there were too many to recall. For the life he lived before he found her, the love of both his lives. For the pain and hurt he caused her, but most of all, for not trusting the love they had for each other enough to let her in and share his pain.

_If she shall be my judge and jury, so be it. _

Barely able to finish that thought, he was rocked with a fist to the face and a strength he could not believe. Sookie began to give him a beating as best she could to match the one she had taken from the Rattray's.

Bill's blood in her made her stronger than she could have imagined. She could feel the adrenaline running through her veins and it excited her, made her feel powerful, like she was finally able to stand up for herself. She had gotten a taste of it when she fought Debbie Pelt, but that did not compare to the vengeful rush she now felt; she felt alive.

Finally, after running out of punches and kicks, she stopped and stared at Bill, chest heaving from the exertion and exhilaration. She watched as his lip began to heal where she had split it. The only other sign of what had just occurred was the blood all over his face and chest where it had dripped down or sprayed. She knew she could not really hurt him physically, but she had needed to try. Even if the effects only lasted a few moments before he healed.

Bill stared at the ground not wanting to have to look her in the eye, until he heard a voice so dark and contemptuous he was not sure it really came from Sookie.

"Now, that just won't do…I was covered in much more blood than that…and paralyzed, if I recall."

After she walked over to her bag of tricks, Sookie retrieved the filleting knife she had decided to grab on the way out the door. As she turned around, her eyes met his and he saw that they matched her tone. Her demeanor could not help but remind him of a vampire's bloodlust; the dark, predatory demon that takes over causing you to forget yourself and gorge on what it is you need at that moment.

Sookie walked back over to him and stood so close that her scent, her hot breath on his skin, the sound of her heart pounding, and her blood racing through her veins stirred something within him. As she nearly pressed herself against him, Sookie slowly rose up onto her toes and whispered into his ear.

"How does it feel to have the one you love, the one you trust, betray you?"and before her mouth left his ear she slid the knife against his smooth skin and a red line appeared. Blood started to leak from the wound, run down his chest, and then another followed on his abdomen, and then his back. She continued to drag the blade over every untouched area of flesh, driven by the need for him to spill his blood at that moment, for him to bathe in it. _It's only fair, _she thought to herself.

Bill grunted with each pull, closing his eyes, concentrating on the feeling. He pictured Lorena before him as she sliced him relentlessly; drew out her torture, tried to pull the one she 'loved' into her darkness again. He just wanted to meet his end, to finally be rid of her forever, to be free. Now, it was he that drove the one he wanted to spend forever with, his love, into the darkness and provoked her need to torture him and exact her revenge.

He opened his eyes when he realized that she had stopped, and saw his angel standing before him. His blood now marred that wonderful dress; her hand by her side covered in his blood was still holding her weapon of choice. The sight pained him more than the sting of her knife ever could.

With all that had just happened, Sookie was disappointed that Bill had not said a word and barely made a sound. She wanted to hear him yell, cry out, plead for her to stop! The same way she did the night he stood by and watched. Instead, he just took everything she gave as if he was doing penance for his sins. Which was exactly what he was doing, she realized. There was no hate or anger that shone in his eyes. Instead, she saw sorrow, grief and love, of all things.

"Penny for your thoughts?"she asked in a creepy, but perky voice.

He answered her simply, "I am sorry…for all that I have done."

By what she saw in his eyes and the way his voice cracked when he spoke, she knew he meant it. A battle of emotions began again inside as her 'old' conscience started to kick in, and began to regret what she had done, but she quickly shook it off. _Just because he is sorry, it doesn't mean he shouldn't face the aftermath._

"Why be sorry? You were just doing what comes naturally, right? Just as I'm doing now."

Bill gave her an incredulous look.

"What! You don't like what you helped create! She raised her arms in a 'here I am' gesture.

"This is not you, Sookie. I know you are only trying to find a way to lash out, to make some sense of it all somehow."

"Bill, I wouldn't even know where to begin to try and make sense of the lie that I have been living in."

"I know I have hurt you, but you must believe me, that was never my intention. What we mean to each other is real, it is NOT a lie. I only wanted to protect you from those that I knew wanted you, who wanted to use and enslave you, eventually kill you. I wanted to fix it all somehow, so we could live our lives together in peace."

"Protect me! As you did when you watched the two people I protected YOU from, beat me within an inch of my life! When you watched them break my body, paralyze me! Your 'protection' only came after they had done their job to leave me dying. What? So you could disguise your real intentions with a noble deed? So you could 'save my life'? You are no better than Eric!"

"Sookie, you have to understand that I was doing my job. I had seen an opportunity present itself that would accomplish my task to bring you to the Queen and I used it. I did not know you, or know why the queen wanted you. Truthfully, all you were was a mark to me at that point."

"But I saved your life!"

"I have told you, you are foolish to assume that vampires live according to human ethics or values. The nature of a vampire is to be lethal, cold, uncaring, calculating and deceitful. Turning on those who foolishly trust us, we are predators, taking advantage of any and every opportunity. Lies and half-truths come natural. It is how we live, how we have survived as long as we have. It is a way of life that just cannot be compared to your human existence."

"I never thought you were like that, Bill. You were different, yearning to be more human than vampire. I suppose that was all part of your lie?"

"No, that was not a lie. I have tried to hold on to my humanity the best I could, but for a time I lost myself. I became like my maker to please her; her partner in such iniquities that I cannot bring myself to speak of or ever share with you. However, I tired of the cruelty, of trying to be what she wanted me to be. Eventually, I was able to get Lorena to release me and I have been trying to get pieces of myself back ever since. Though I have found my humanity again, it does not mean that I am any less a vampire. I have never truly embraced my nature, but I have accepted it. I am a killer, a monster… I am death and no matter how much I may wish it, that fact will never change."

"…And now, so am I."


	6. Chapter 6

There was a deafening silence between them for a long time as they just stared at each other, not knowing where to go from here. Sookie was not entirely satisfied, she did not believe that anything was fixed between them; there was so much more to be mad about, but she did not think she could continue to punish him this way. Bill was about to speak, but stopped when Sookie walked over to him and ran her fingertips across his rock hard abs, leaving a trail of blood smeared in their wake.

"Don't worry…now would have been about the time I woke up to you helping yourself to my blood."

Bill was not sure, but he thought he saw a glimmer of mischief in her eyes as she walked behind him out of sight. Sookie looked up Bill's back, admiring the toned muscles, his strong arms still tied above him. She thought back to him tasting her blood for the first time as she was brought back to consciousness by his cool, slightly rough, tongue lapping at the gash on her head; remembered how strangely erotic it felt. _Was it just his blood working its way through MY body or the feel and closeness of HIS body that aroused me?_  
Determined to find out she leaned in, hovering as close as she could get without actually touching him. She breathed in his scent as she traveled the length of his spine and exhaled; she loved the way he smelled.

Bill could feel her warm breath against his skin and it made him shiver. A moment later, he felt her hot, moist tongue trace its way along his skin where a cut she had made earlier had been, and it triggered his fangs to descend. Instantly, he felt a shift in her mood, she was getting aroused. His whole body stiffened in response and his hands grasped the 'leash' she had him on.

Sookie moaned as she savored the taste of Bill's blood. She had it plenty of times before, but now it just tasted…richer, more pure to her; though that made no sense to her at all. _Why should it? Nothing seems to make sense anymore._ The feel of her tongue gliding over his smooth skin, cleaning him like a cat, excited her more than she ever thought possible. _If Bill is feeling even half of what I am now, then he really does have incredible self-control._

Sookie explored every cut she had made washing away his blood that she spilled. As she made her way around to the front of him, she licked his stomach, then his chest, letting the hair tickle her nose; made sure to brush over his small nipples slowly, which caused them to instantly harden, making her desire soar. Perching herself back on her tiptoes to reach better, she placed her nose right above his shoulder almost touching his skin and drew in a long, deep breath as she slowly traveled up his neck. They could both feel the tingle on their flesh like electricity from the closeness. After she paused for a moment, she exhaled through her mouth, allowed her warm breath to caress his ear, proceeded to clean his jaw, and then the corner of his mouth where blood began to dry from a blow he took not so long ago. Closing her eyes, she seductively brushed her tongue across his lower lip then gently drew it into her mouth where she had split it. Feeling heady, Sookie pulled her face away and slowly opened her eyes.

Bill had lost himself in the sensations she caused, every caress of her tongue made his member stiffen in response. By the time she sucked on his lip tenderly, he was fully aroused, and this caused his member to strain against the material of his pajama pants. Bill had his eyes closed the whole time, as he concentrated only on her touch and when she stepped back, he slowly opened them, already mourning the loss of her friction on his skin. His gaze met Sookie's, and the look he saw on her face made his c*ck jump. She had tilted her head to the side and slightly down so she was staring at him with a feral look of pure lust.

Sookie slowly dropped her eyes, and studied every inch of his body, every ripple of his muscles as he began to struggle for the first time since she had begun this 'lesson' she needed to teach. Her eyes stopped on the impressive package waiting to be unwrapped. "The gift that keeps on giving"she thought, as a devious grin spread across her face.

"Bill…tsk,tsk,tsk. What do we have here?" in a mocking tone that he had never heard come out of her before. "Pardon me for putting you in such a predicament."

She walked over to where she dropped the knife, picked it up and started to walk back over to him. Bill's mind raced frantically; she had asked him if he trusted her, but any man would be crazy not to be leery of an angry female using a knife in such a personal area. He watched her hand intently, and tried not to move an inch, which was normally easy for him, but under these circumstances, was almost impossible.

Seeing a flash of fear run across Bill's face caused her to laugh aloud, as she slid the bloody knife under the waistband of the only protection he had, as useless as it was. Bill felt the tip of the knife poke into his skin as she spoke.

"Now, that is just terrible of me! Where are my manners? Here, let me help you with those."

Quickly, she jerked her hand, cut the tie that held his pants up, and watched as they slid down to expose his lean, muscular legs and allow his need to spring forward. Hearing Bill let out an unnecessary breath that he held in relief, made her smile to herself. _He should be worried. _She wanted to punish him any way she could, constantly remind him what he had lost because of his lies.

The sight of him as he stood there in all his glory and still at her mercy stoked her fire even more and a low growl came from her. She wanted to devour him, every bit of him; wanted to hear him whimper as she shown him exactly what she was capable of, mixing pain with pleasure. As she circled him and licked her lips, she anticipated her next move, but before she made it to her destination, she gave a good, hard smack to his perfect ass, and caused Bill to jump as the imprint of her hand appeared instantly, making a stark contrast against his pale skin.

The sting of her smack was in sync with the pain he felt in his wrists when he moved as the silver chain pulled from the wounds it created, and touched a new area of skin which caused it to start to burn, as he grimaced and let out an unexpected grunt. Sookie slowly came into view and startled him by what he saw. Her eyes had glazed over and she had a look that let him know she had become predatory. He knew the feeling all too well; how it takes over and your former self is a vague memory. It is primal, the simple need to take what you want with no apologies.

Holding his eyes with her own a wicked grin surfaced as she noticed the look of astonishment he had as she slid down his frame, and came to rest on her knees to position herself at the perfect height for what she had in mind. As her chest heaved from the adrenaline that began to course through her again, she licked her lips slowly, and glanced up at Bill to make sure he was watching as she took as much of him as she could in one smooth motion; bottoming out as his rigid shaft hit the back of her throat. She let out a moan, and his eyes rolled back as they closed, and he gasped for air he did not need.

Gradually, she closed her mouth tight around his girth, waited a few seconds to allow his cool organ to warm before she drew back, while her tongue contoured to his shape, and allowed for the pressure and suction she applied as she made her way to the sensitive tip. With her delicate hand, she reached up to press her palm against his stomach, laced her fingers through his dark hair and encircled his throbbing member with her thumb and forefinger to squeeze at the base, causing him to engorge and swell even larger. To toy with him, she scraped her teeth along his flesh up and down his length; bit him to the point of nearly drawing blood in several places along her path and then brushed over with her tongue to sooth the sting. This elicited several more grunts and moans from Bill, which in turn made Sookie moan as her own arousal mounted. With her free hand, she cupped her mound and began to move her fingers through her wetness at a speed to match that of her mouth. Chills began to spread over her whole body as she worked her tongue in a patterned movement, applying pressure as she sucked and caressed him slowly at first and then her pace quickened to meet her own need.

Bill watched her as long as he could, not quite believing what was happening, until the compulsion to close his eyes and concentrate on her movements became too overwhelming. Involuntarily, he had begun to push his hips to meet halfway with each pull she made. He itched to grab her by the hair and hold her head still so he could f*ck her incredible mouth; Instead, he took comfort in the restraints she put him in, as it forced him to endure all that she inflicted on her terms and that revelation of her dominance was driving him insane.

Suddenly, Bill felt the loss of her warmth and growled in protest only to look down, eyes heavy with his need, in time to see Sookie grab hold of the bodice of her dress and rip it down the middle exposing the most exquisite breasts he had ever seen, and he gaped in awe.

Sookie felt an increased need to have her breasts fondled and groped the way only Bill had ever done. Alas, she took away those strong, skilled hands so, she had to improvise. All she knew at that moment was she needed him to touch her, any way he could. With a long wet pull on his shaft she straightened her posture, brought her chest level with his throbbing c*ck and held her breasts together around him as she looked up and smiled playfully. That one look told him all he needed, he wrapped his hands in the little bit of slack he had in the rope, braced himself the best he could, and began to pump his hips; lost in the sight before him and the sensation produced as his erection moved between that which he wanted desperately to suck and bite.

As she registered the force with which he pushed into her, and heard her own grunts mix with his, her need to taste him again escalated; abruptly she moved and her mouth took her breasts' place, Bill never missed a beat. Her hands went up to grab his impossibly fine ass to allow her to dig her nails into him for better leverage, as she resumed her vigorous massage. She felt his shaft begin to harden and pulsate, to inform her he was on the verge of release; she deep-throated him one more time and he began to convulse and let out a howl like she had never heard before, it frightened and excited her all at the same time.

The first pump of his seed spilling was so intense that Bill let go of the extra rope he held onto and his legs buckled, which caused him to bend his knees slightly and widen his stance. Like a true predator, Sookie took advantage, turned her head and struck; biting down with all she had on the inside of Bill's thigh, ripping into his femoral artery. Bill let out an earth-shattering roar as she latched onto the wound and began to take long pulls of his blood.

Light began to dance behind her eyes, she became keenly aware of how hard her heart was pumping and the sound echoed in her ears, serving to drown out any other sounds there were at that moment. There was only her and the blood, Bill's blood that taste unbelievable. She had never fed from him as he climaxed, though he had with her countless times. She could feel as it filled her mouth and coated her throat with each swallow. The surge of energy and raw power she felt radiate through her body made her dizzy, and all of a sudden, she could feel Bill crawl through her veins, burning her from the inside out. Not the Bill she knew, or thought she did, it was the vampire within he kept locked away for her own safety. The primitive part of him that came with being a vampire, she could feel his animalistic nature infect her. She gasped and let go of her hold on his thigh and stumbled back as she fell onto her butt; stared up at him with a knowing look, like his secret was out, nothing more to hide.

Bill looked at her in utter disbelief of what she had just done. She answered is questioning look.

"I told you I was meeting you half way to being a vampire…"

The look of disbelief was quickly replaced with shock and awe. He had noticed some changes in her lately, how she had begun to react in situations, comments she had made, and even he smiled to himself at the thought when she made that particular comment, but the women he saw before him truly was like a vampire; calculating, domineering, sadistic, using him for her pleasure. All the things he kept a tight rein on since he met her, learned he was capable of love again, and was lucky enough to have found someone to accept him, or at least the man he let her see.

Being with her made him ashamed of his darker nature. He kept that part hidden as best he could, feared he would lose control or that she would reject him, and then he would lose his miracle, which is what ultimately happened anyway. He held things back from her for her own good, as she tended not to consider everything before she reacted, and because he knew she would not understand his motives. She would say that he did not trust her enough. That while she unburdened her soul, told him of her ghosts and demons, she expected him to do the same, but he could not recount the more than a century's worth of mistakes and horrors he would have to own up to if he was completely truthful. If he did, she would forever see him as the true monster that he was and he just wanted to start over, be someone else, find a way to forget the past and begin a new chapter in his very long story. He wanted to try to be human again as much as he could. The moment he met her eyes, he could see understanding in them, she knew, his blood told her everything he could not.

Slowly, still staring at each other, Sookie stood and began to back up to the trunk of the tree until she could not go any further. As he stared at the blood smeared across her face, lips that glistened in the moonlight, how her breath quickened from her exhilaration, and the state of the dress ruined by his blood and her own hand, Bill admiringly thought to himself _she is f*cking beautiful_. The sight made him on edge, as if he was ready to pounce on his prey. She tore him away from his thought as she spoke.

"What was that you told me on the phone after you had just f*cked Lorena? That you didn't hold back for fear of hurting her as you do with me, that you could f*ck like vampires?"

"Sookie! I did not mean it! I was trying to push you away to keep you safe!"Bill shouted, unable to keep himself in check any longer.

"Now, we both know that isn't entirely true, don't we!" Sookie spat back at him.

With a sinister grin and his blood painted across her face, she wrapped the material of her dress in her fists and ripped it right up the middle causing Bill to growl at the sight of her flesh and the once beautiful dress now in shreds as it barely hung on to her body. She achieved the response she wanted and decided to push him to see if he would break.

Sookie took two of her slim fingers and wiped them across her mouth, coating them in his blood. Bill's eyes trained on them as he watched them leave a red trail over her right breast and down her taut stomach to find her core. A breath caught in his chest as he watched those two fingers glide inside her, begin to move within her at their own rhythm as Sookie leaned back against the tree and spread her legs slightly to give him full access to her show. He was mesmerized, his jaw clenching, his hands balled into fists as he strained to get free, no longer able to register the burning silver around him, only the ache he felt to touch her. His c*ck jumped at the moans that now escaped her parted lips and he could feel as his composure began to slip, amazed that he had held on this long…until she spoke again.

"I guess we'll never know what I was capable of enduring from a true vampire, will we?"

She withdrew her fingers, brought them to her open mouth and sucked them clean. The words, the actions and her look that challenged him were his breaking point. He lost all control and his inner beast took over. As he took a firm grip on the rope that held him prisoner, he gave it a hard tug and took the limb that held him clean off the tree. He brought his hands down in front of him and pulled them apart, digging the silver in deeper until the cuffs and chain broke under the strain. With each hand, he took hold of the lengths of silver embedded in his skin and pulled them out; instantly, his wounds began to heal.

Sookie watched as he closed his eyes, twisted his head from side to side, which produced a cracking sound that she could clearly hear with the enhancement from his blood. With his eyes still shut, he drew in a deep breath causing his nostrils to flare as he took in the scent of his blood and her arousal in the air. As he turned his head to the source, the vampire before her slowly opened his eyes and focused on the sight before him. Sookie's lips parted, allowing a rush of air in as she gasped and saw that his eyes had dilated, only showing a thin ring of blue, which intensified the look of hunger that now showed on his face.

Quickly closing the distance between them, Bill grabbed hold of the material that remained of Sookie's dress and ripped it clean from her body. In a blur of motion, he picked her up, brought her legs over his hips, impaled her on his hardened shaft and drove her hard into the tree knocking the air out of her. With inhuman speed, he began his assault on his prey; driving his aching appendage into her so deep it stretched the skin on her abdomen at the end of each thrust.

Desperately, she tried to catch her breath enough to make any audible sound and began to frantically search for something, anything she could hold onto to brace herself. Her arms then went up over her head and she held onto the tree trunk as best she could while the speed and force with which he f*cked her drove her bare back into the rough bark of the tree, tore her flesh and made her bleed. Instead of pain though, it only added to her sudden, insatiable need for him to punish her now.

As soon as Bill smelled the sweet, warm blood leave her body, he abruptly pulled out of her and brought her to the ground, forced her onto her hands and knees and then filled the void he had left with a speed that left her disoriented. The new position allowed him to arch his back enough to lap up her blood that began to gather in the open cuts, which elicited a growl at the taste, but only served to drive his hunger to a near unbearable point. He began to pump his deadly member into her with such vigor that it brought tears to her eyes. All that could be heard was the sound of their shared grunts that sounded like two wild animals and the smack of their bare skin, until he dug his fingers into her hips to tighten his grip, which forced Sookie to let out a scream. That only seemed to stroke his predatory ego; to prove his dominance, he drove into her so hard on the next thrust that it pushed her forward and knocked her arms out from under her. Still on his knees, he transferred his grip to her thighs and held her tight to him, which meant that he now penetrated her from a different angle. With the shift, the pressure now hit her favorite spot perfectly, within seconds she climaxed and a sound from deep within her surfaced that no human should be able to make.

Needing to taste her again, Bill wrapped his arms around Sookie's waist and across her breast to pull her with him as he leaned back and continued to stroke himself within her. His hold allowed him to tilt her head, expose her neck, and let him focus on the blood that beat furiously through her veins, to smell it mixed with her sweat and sex. Not having the strength to hold off any longer, he struck before the first wave of her release hit. It caused an erotic quality to her blood that made him let out a low, rumbling growl at the taste.

The feel of Bill's fangs rip into her flesh, the familiar sensation as he pulled on her blood made her began to moan and writhe on his on his lap, helping to draw out her orgasm. Even with the tide of exquisite release just barely receding, her lust was not sated in the least. Having Bill's blood course through her exaggerated every feeling, every need. It only spurred her to drop the last constraints of her complicated human life and just be. Nothing else existed. Only her need to take everything she could from this…creature that was devouring her.

She could feel herself rising on the verge of a new explosion when he changed positions again and flipped her onto her back. From this position, he lifted her leg to his shoulder and let loose, she experienced the speed of which a vampire was capable. All she could do was brace herself for the ride of her life. Her climax was almost instantaneous and she screamed out Bill's name so loud it could no doubt be heard a mile away. With her internal muscles grabbing with such strength in an orchestrated rhythm, Bill could not hold back any longer and surrendered to his own climax, letting out a cry all his own that echoed through the trees.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill had collapsed on top of Sookie, which allowed her to wrap her arms around him and flip them over so she now straddled him. As she looked down at the vampire below her, still panting, she finally spoke.

"Now it's my turn. Bite your tongue and bleed for me." Bill wondered what she was up to, but did just as she asked.

After she stood, she immediately missed the feel of Bill's still engorged shaft inside of her, but she had other plans at that moment. She moved until she stood above his head, turned to face her destination and could not help but marvel at how he could stay hard for so long. As she knelt down to straddle Bill's face, she looked down to tell him

"Now, heal me."

"My pleasure." He responded in a deep, sexy voice.

He placed his hands on the top of her thighs and pulled her down to his bloody tongue as Sookie leaned forward, with the intent of giving Bill the same attention.  
He started at her sensitive nub, and began with a long, slow lick that drifted through her wet, swollen folds as he closed his eyes and sampled the next best thing to her blood. After he bit down to draw more blood of his own he pushed his tongue into her center and began a familiar tantalizing rhythm.

"Oh…my stars!" escaped Sookie's mouth.

She began to roll her hips so she could push herself toward his eager mouth and then pull away to force a rhythm all her own. Once he knew he had gotten enough blood into her swollen tunnel to undo the damage he had done, Bill began to pay more attention to her aching nub. He ran his tongue up one side and back down the other circling her hardness, drew it into his mouth and closed around her while his suction increased. Over and over again, he repeated this procedure, which drove her breathing to become rapid and shallow.

"Bite me!" she commanded. He obeyed, but instead of a bite where she expected, he gently bit down on her cl*t and drew blood as he sucked hard on her over stimulated bundle of nerves. "Oh my f*cking Lord!" she shouted and lunged forward out of sheer reaction. As he held onto her legs to make sure he did not lose contact, he started to suck and caress her more slowly, to make the sensations last.

Sookie's moans became louder so, she proceeded to muffle them the best way she knew how. Placing her hands on the ground by his hips for support she began to lower herself and apply pressure until her mouth was forced open, allowing Bill's throbbing c*ck to slide inside, slowly she began to match his pace below. With the help of her tongue, Sookie began to caress him in her own way; running over the ridge onto his shaft and then back up again never taking him in completely. She concentrated on the sensitive area on top and the area just below which elicited long moans from Bill that vibrated through her core. Not able to take it anymore, she gave in, and began to shudder as she hovered over his body and removed her mouth, so he could hear her as "Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. OHHHH…Bill!" escaped.

Giving herself a moment to collect herself, still shaking, she reluctantly tried to lift herself up, but Bill held onto her thighs with a death grip that left bruises and a growl rumbled from deep in his chest; he loved the taste of her essence after she came and he had not finished consuming her. However, when Sookie bit down on him causing him to flinch, he took the hint and let go of her, snarling in response.

As she stood up once again, Sookie looked over at Bill, took in the beauty of his masculine form and wondered to herself how she could be so addicted to someone; to crave them beyond all reason. Her body betrayed her need to inflict pain on him, but not her need to dominate him.

Using her foot to push them apart, she demanded, "Open your legs," in a dark voice that drove him mad and he eagerly complied. "Now, touch yourself for me."

Sookie watched as Bill wrapped his long fingers around his erection. Slowly he tightened his grip and began to work his way up his length as his strong hand came up over the head, squeezed in what she would have thought was too tight and then pulled hard down the full length, which forced his skin taut along the way, and back up again in a leisurely motion. After a few moments, he felt pressure start to build, and a moan escaped as he called out her name in a low, lust-filled voice. To hear her name drawled out in that voice like only he could, to see Bill pleasure himself for the first time, and because it was at her command, instantly made her so wet she could feel it seeping down her inner thighs. She certainly realized tonight just how much she liked being in control.

To keep up her dominatrix persona she ordered, "Spread them wider!" to allow her to kneel between them. She ran her fingertips lightly over the inside of Bill's strong, muscular thighs, and lingered on the spot that she had sunk her teeth into. As she recalled the sensation of his power as it coursed through her, she bit her lower lip, longing to taste him again, but not yet. Leaning forward she placed her left hand on the ground by his side, just above his bent leg, which caused his hand and hardness to repeatedly graze her skin with every stroke he made; goose bumps crept across her breast and instantly harden her nipples. Confidently, she reached down between them, grasped Bill's 'jewels' in the palm of her right hand, and gave a squeeze, a tug, fondled him gently at first, but started to get more punishing by the second. As he raised himself with his elbow slightly, to allow him to look at the woman that would forever hold his dead heart and who now had a firm grip on his testicles, he looked into her eyes and they were hypnotizing. This once timid girl now forced a vampire to bend to her will. Well…he did not really have to be forced. It excited him to no end seeing her like this; dominant, aggressive, forceful, he watched her as he pleasured himself with her help. His need for her was insatiable. Just when he thought he could not fathom craving her any more than he already did, she found a way to astound and overwhelm him beyond comprehension.

While she stared at Bill, seeing the impassioned look on his face, she tried to recall some of the thoughts she had heard over the years from men that had come into Merlotte's; picking out one particular act that some shamefully admitted to themselves that they liked came to the forefront of her mind. She remembered that those individuals seemed to enjoy being at the mercy of a woman. Though she always thought those particular men sick, now it is exactly what she wanted to do to Bill. She wanted to hear him cry out her name from the pleasure she hoped she would bring him.

After she removed her hand from Bill's sac, she began to slide two fingers through her soft folds, making them drip with the wetness he evoked. With those two fingers, she reached down to his opening and began to massage the entrance with her fingertips. This startled Bill and he jumped a little until he realized where the sensation had come from. His eyes went wide in disbelief and then darkened in anticipation of the result of her boldness. As he relaxed for her, Sookie began to apply pressure to help one of her slim fingers slowly enter. At that moment, she heard Bill gasp as he laid his head back on the ground and stared up at the sky. Assuming it would not be too hard to figure out how the stimulation works, she started to slide her finger back and forth in an attempt to push in as far as allowed so she could press against his inner wall to stroke and mimic what he does to her with his fingers. _Ohhh_…the thought of his skilled fingers made her shudder.

The pleasure she induced in him was unbelievable, he lost all thought of anything else and stopped his own movements.

"You didn't ask permission to stop, did you!" she chastised him.

"Sookie, PLEASE…I can't ….ooooh…aaaah" is all he could get out.

Sookie smiled to herself, she knew she truly had control over him, which bolstered her ego and spurred her on. Her second finger joined in and her pressure increased at a steady pace, causing Bill to reach out and claw at the ground, eyes roll back as they closed and started to push his pelvis up slightly to meet her movements. She had him writhing with ecstasy, just as he always made her do.

"Oh f*ck! Don't stop…I'm going to come!" His breathing was ragged as if he needed air and small whining sounds were coming from him as he felt his pleasure rising, he was on the edge.

"Look at me! I want to see you come for me!" she demanded.

Forcing his eyes open, he looked down the length of his body at Sookie and could see the excitement in her face, her breasts heaving, panting with anticipation while wearing a salacious smile. Their eyes met just as he exploded and screamed out her name with a string of expletives, while his body convulsed from the force of his release. Sookie could feel the intense spasm of his internal muscles as she bent down and began to clean his throbbing length. She licked her own lips, wiped her mouth, and straightened up as she removed her hand from below. The exhilaration she felt from what she had just accomplished only served to ignite a burning hunger that possessed her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is another Chapter. I am glad all of you are liking it so far. And Yes, there are NOT enough Good Bill stories out there. So, this is my contribution. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sookie had a new-found confidence in her ability to make Bill do as she wished. She knew he enjoyed seeing this side of her, he seemed more than willing to relinquish some control and let her be his equal for the first time. No longer did he see her as the fragile human with whom he had to control himself; she had the lust and stamina to match his own, and the aggression of a vampire. If he thought she was his miracle before tonight, he now knew without a doubt that she was his soul mate.

With a desperate need to feel him inside of her again, she began to crawl up his body, moving as if she was a wild thing stalking her prey. With her eyes closed, she traveled up his torso, moved her head from side to side to take in his scent, until they were face-to-face and nearly touching. She opened her eyes to stare directly into Bill's. She slid her hand behind his neck, placed the other next to him just under his arm, and pulled up to force him to bend his head forward and raise his shoulders so they did not break eye contact. She moved back down slightly to position herself on his thick pole, which was now pressed against his stomach, so it rested in her wet valley; allowing her to masturbate using only his body. Slowly she began to glide up and down his length to allow the head of his rod to massage her pleasure center. Small whining sounds began to come from her as she felt the familiar cramping begin low in her stomach, the tension built and begged for release. Bill watched as her face began to tense, her breathing get heavier, and finally forced her to open her mouth to draw in a rush of much needed air. He could feel her grip on the back of his neck tighten as her whole body began to tense on the verge of release, without thinking about it, his mouth parted as he began to pant with her. Sookie let out a cry as she climaxed and Bill could feel her muscles clench where she pressed against his member. Before it subsided, she moved up slightly, rolled her hips back to position him at her entrance and pushed herself down, taking all of him in one fluid movement, which allowed him to experience the sensation of her contractions before her wave subsided; though this only served to tease him.

Bill could still feel the aftershocks of her release move through her body as she started to raise and lower herself on her knees, nearly caused him to leave her warmth completely only to impale herself again and again, causing her breasts to bounce with her momentum. Reaching up, he captured them with both hands to restrict their movement, grasped her hard nipples with his fingers and began to roll and pinch them firmly. Sookie loved the rough treatment, but wanted it on her terms, so she snatched his hands away, leaned forward, and pinned his arms to the ground by his head. She positioned her sensitive bosom right above his face, barely grazing him as she moved. As he lifted his head to close the distance, he eagerly latched on to her right breast and began to alternate between sucking, licking and biting down as he pulled away to stretch her nipple, and then turned his attention to her left breast to do the same. The introduction of pain and stimulation together caused her to squirm and start to grind against Bill to increase the friction on her over-stimulated nub.

"Bite me…" She managed to command, in between her grunts and moans.

Bill eagerly complied, slid his fangs into her awaiting flesh and began to draw on her nipple and blood at the same time. She rolled her hips in a quickened pace and began to ride Bill with a reckless abandon that caused him to release his hold and cry out…

"Yes...That's it…F*ck me, Sookie!"

Raising herself so she sat upright, Sookie placed her palms on top of Bill's thighs to allow her to lean back, which stretched her tanned body in a slight arc, a sight that Bill would certainly have many dreams about, and allowed her to push into him with great vigor. With her increased momentum, she threw her head back to look up at the stars as her cries became primitive grunts. With his arms freed, he could not hold back his need to touch her any longer, and reached up to place the palm of his hand against her skin so his thumb could press on her button, and add to her stimulation. He flicked her nub hard causing a sudden jolt that commanded her attention, and made her sit up and come forward to face him again.

A long growl came from her, warning him that she was in control, but he decided to challenge her. He reached up, grabbed the back of her head, laced his fingers through her hair, pulled her down forcefully and planted a searing kiss on her full, red lips. Instantly, their tongues fought for dominance. Both of them cut by his fangs, their blood merged together to drive their thirst for each other, rousing their inner beasts.

When Sookie finally broke free to gasp for air, Bill used the opportunity to grab hold of her hips, forcing her movements so he could drive himself into her, losing all comprehension of her being human and the limitations of her mortal body. Sookie let out a hiss, grabbed hold of his face and squeezed his lower jaw, forced her fingers in his mouth, pushed his head back with incredible strength and held it there. A moment later Bill bit down on her fingers drawing more blood, she yanked her hand away and slapped him, leaving a red print on his face. That only served to excite him, making his guidance more punishing with the velocity at which he now moved her body on his. Sensing that she was about to peak again and he was not far behind, he let go of one of her hips, reached up, pushing them an arm's length apart and grasped her throat. Just before she began to tremble, he tightened his grip enough to slow her blood flow for a few seconds to make her lightheaded, inducing such a strong orgasm that she began to shake violently.

The intensity of the spasm within her core caused him to let out a roar to the heavens and then he sat up, and held her to him as he sank his fangs into her. The feel of his pulls on her blood made her hungry for his; reaching her hand behind his head, she grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back and to the side, ripping him from her flesh; she then attacked, tearing into his neck as he began to shake with his own exquisite surrender.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to those leaving me comments! I appreciate it and am thrilled my story is liked so far. **

** Keep showing the Love and I will put up more chapters...and maybe it will inspire me to write more stories!**

* * *

They sat, legs and arms wrapped around each other, to allow the intensity and frequency of their shared tremors subside, both completely sated at that moment; taking pleasure in the feel of their bodies so close, almost one. After some time, Bill lifted his head from where it rested on Sookie's shoulder and began gently laying light kisses along the neck that had once worn his savage marks, now completely healed. He closed his eyes at the feel of his cheek brush hers as he brought his mouth to rest by her ear. "_You_ are my one true love, my soul" he breathed, barely a whisper. Then as he drew his face away he placed both hands on Sookie's red smeared cheeks, cradling them and began to search her eyes for her understanding and saw the magnitude of her love staring back at him.

As Bill touched her, felt the softness of his lips brush her skin, she marveled at the contrast of his touch from only a short time ago; the contrast of which her own touch was capable. She knew now that she loved every part of him and understood what that meant and required. Bill gave a voice to her thoughts as though he was the one who could read minds; she knew he understood that from what he seen in her eyes.

Slowly he brought his cool lips to her warm ones barely brushing them at first, and then kissed along her lower lip just enough to draw it slightly between his. As she memorized the feeling, her lips parted slightly, enough to allow him to suck on them gently. He felt the cool air rush past his lips as she drew in a breath to try to steady her pounding heart.

As Sookie tried to calm herself, she felt Bill's cool tongue glide over her lower lip and her attempt was shattered. Her breathing became shallow, causing her to feel lightheaded as he nibbled on her lip, and then kissed the corner of her mouth. She felt his tongue tentatively slip into her mouth and graze her teeth. Soon his exploration became more urgent, and he pressed his lips to hers and began to kiss her passionately. Sookie felt every emotion that had been pent up melt away at that moment. Bringing her hands up, she slid her fingers through his black hair and held him to her, afraid he would stop.

A surge went through her that made her tingle and her stomach begin to flutter.  
Soon their tongues danced together, no longer fight for control; instead, they tried to become one with each other.

Bill felt the surge of emotion in them both and his body responded. Sookie could feel as he began to swell within her, the sensation was indescribable and caused her own body to respond as well and ready itself for him once again. Still sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around him, she began to rock her hips slightly, it barely caused any movement, but enough so that she could feel a gentle pressure against her cervix that was sublime.

Her shallow movements drove Bill to break away from their amorous kissing, making her let out a sigh in response. His arms wrapped around her tightly, and held her close to him as she moved at a torturous pace. There was no need for force or aggression this time; only the two of them holding each other, savoring the slow build of a tickling, warm feeling start to spread through their loins. The motion was erotic, bringing them both pleasure that they drew it out as long as they could, but eventually the stimulation became too much and while holding each other, they climaxed as if they were one being.


	10. Chapter 10

**The last chapter was kind of short, so here is another. Enjoy!**

**And, thanks again for the reviews!**

* * *

The moon was nearly full tonight and caused shadows cast by the limbs of the trees to stretch across their bodies like boney fingers that held them to the ground where they lay. Their own limbs stretched out, Bill's arm held Sookie's waist as his head gently rest on her breast and Sookie absently ran her thumb back and forth over his back as she stared up at the sky. As they listened to the night serenade them, felt the warm breeze caress their skin, they both became lost in their own thoughts.

_I could listen to her heart beat for the rest of my existence. The thump as it pushes and pulls her blood through her body, the endless sound of it rushing by; it is such a soft, steady sound. It is unbelievable how well it relaxes me, comforts me, and beats for me._  
_My own heart died so long ago and left me with a void where it used to be. Over time I stopped longing for it to beat again, to prove that 'this' life was all just a terrible nightmare. I prayed I would wake and find myself next to Caroline as she embraced me, shushed me, calmed me, saved me from the Hell I was in. …I learned God did not listen to the damned and that it is no good to long for something that will never be._

_As I lay here, feeling the gentle rise and fall from every breath she takes and the beat of her heart, I realize that I was wrong. Every time I am near her, hold her, kiss her, make love to her the void is gone and there is life in me again. I know this because I felt my heart break and die all _

_over again when I thought I had lost her._

_It is amazing…as I lay here listening to her heart, I can feel mine beating._

With no lights around for miles to drown them out, the number of stars in the sky is breathtaking. You can barely make out any empty space from one to the next. Even without the moon, they could light up the heavens all on their own. As Sookie stared at them, watched them twinkle as she thought over the night's strange events and her own revelations, she happened to see a shooting star and made a wish.

_Please, let me be strong enough to understand and accept Bill for what and who he is. To embrace all of him and all that I become. _

"Sookie?"

"Hmmmm?"

There was a long silence before Bill spoke again as he tried to find his voice.

"I…I am no longer the vampire I used to be…"

Sookie's thumb stopped moving mid-caress, not saying a word, prompting him to go on.

"I ceased to be that 'person' the night I met you, even if I did not know it then."

He forced himself to leave the serenity he found within her heartbeat and raised himself up onto one elbow to allow him to look down at her. She wanted to be equal to him as she spoke, so she lifted herself onto her elbow as she turned to face Bill.

"And I'm no longer the naive, awe-struck girl you met that night."

"I know that." He said timidly.

"Do you Bill…Really?" She asked with a slightly worried tone. "I might have to agree, if I am being honest with myself, that I don't always handle everything the best way possible, but I have been thrown into a world of danger that apparently comes with being with you, and I have had to learn how to survive it. Before you, my life was safe, albeit boring, but I had 26 years to get used to it. However, since I met you, I have been forced to grow up in a really short period of time and see the world for what it is. I am not the virginal, innocent girl anymore, you changed that. I have had to learn about myself all over again because all that I thought to be true was just a shadow. I would have never have guessed it, but I now know that I have a dark side myself, and I've learned just what I am capable of, all in the name of love."

"I _wanted_ you to keep your innocence and not ruin your view of the world around you. That was my only intention for keeping you in the dark, for making the decisions I did."

"I don't want decisions made for me, especially without even being aware of it. I told you before, I am not a 'thing' to be protected, I'm a person. I'm supposed to be the woman you loved and wanted to marry. How was that supposed to happen if there is no trust by both of us? If you don't trust me enough to share your life with me, then how would we build our life together? In the process of sheltering me from what was going on, you kept me from truly knowing and accepting you, for who and what you are."

"If you truly knew who and what I was, I would have lost you. There is no way that you could love me for the person I was when I met you." Bill replied somberly.

"How can you be so sure about that? I did seem to find out an awful lot lately, things that I'm sure you would have never thought I could accept, but I did, because I love you. I never gave up on you or our love, even when you so blatantly told me you f*cked someone else to drive me away."… "When you admitted what you did when the Rattray's were beating me. That was the last straw, the one that broke me."

"Sookie, how could anyone ever tell the person they love more than their own existence that they allowed for that to happen? If I could have found some way to go back and change that night I would, believe me. I did not have any way of knowing that night…"

"I know. Neither of us knew what fate had in store for us."

Sookie had cut him off not wanting to continue with this conversation right now and ruin the bliss they had found tonight. There were plenty of questions to be answered, emotions to work through, and this evening…the events of the night and the possibilities were by themselves enough to keep their minds busy. Taking the hint, Bill let it drop for now and changed the subject.

"I knew that night that there was something special about you, but I certainly could never have known that you could perform miracles." He said equivocally as he smiled at her.

Sookie gave him a questioning look.

"You have made the impossible happen…you made my dead heart beat again." He answered sincerely.

Sookie lifted her hand and placed it on Bill's chest over his heart, then leaned in to replace it with a warm, tender kiss and then placed the same on Bill's lips.  
Her kiss was all it took to release his anxiety and get him to stop talking. He lay back on the ground, this time he pulled her with him and she rested her head on his masculine chest as they fell silent again.

Bill thought back over this oddly cathartic night, and he could not help but smile to himself as a thoughtful look came over his face, as lifted his arms, laced his fingers together, and rested them behind his head.

"Did you really call me out on the theory that you were 'too fragile to f*ck like a vampire'?" He asked with a bit of amazement to his voice.

"Why yes... Yes I did." She said matter-of-factly.

Pondering that for a moment Bill replied, "I am EXTREMELY glad you did."


	11. Chapter 11

As Sookie rested on Bill, she resumed caressing his skin with her fingertips, first over his stomach, gently pulling the trail of black hair between her fingers as she passed by, lingering for a moment at his belly button, and then continued down; only to stop right where the trail became dense. The contact only aided to further relax him, nearly enough to allow him to fall asleep, although it was still night-time. She continued her lazy movement across to his hip, traced the prominent bone and then traveled up his side which caused goose bumps to spread over his flesh as she touched him. When Sookie reached the spot under his arm covered in hair, Bill jumped and brought his arm down quickly to protect himself.

Completely caught off guard by his reaction, she quickly sat up and looked down at him with a quizzical look.

"Are you ticklish?"

"NO! Do not be silly, vampires are not ticklish." was his reply.

Sookie quickly reached down to his other armpit and tried to tickle him again before he clamped that arm down to his side.

"YES, YOU ARE!" she yelled out in awe.  
"How did I not know that? I'm sure I've touched you there before."

"Well…I do not recall ever being so relaxed before." he replied self-consciously.

With a new found excitement, she decided to try out other spots and focused her attention on his sides. Immediately, Bill began to squirm and tried to block Sookie's attempts, but she was relentless.

As he laughed like she had never heard him do before, nor did he ever remember doing, EVER, he tried to yell out "Sookie!...Sookie stop!...Stop! Stop!...Please, Stop!", but she was having way too much fun. In the blink of an eye, he had her flipped onto her back and gave her a taste of her own medicine. Unfortunately for her, Bill could tickle her everywhere at once with his vampire speed. All she could do was curl up into a fetal position and try not to pee herself as she repeated his pleas to stop.

Finally she cried out "William…Thomas…Compton…STOP!" in between laughs and gasps for air while tears ran down her face from all the laughter; Bill did as she pleaded and sat back to rest on his heels.

"See, how do _you _like it?"

"That's not fair, Bill. Your hands move too fast. I only wanted to test out the new discovery, anyway." She replied with a pout.

"Fairness does NOT come into play when you tickle someone, any advantage can be used." He retorted.

They sat a few feet apart, just out of arms reach, as they tried to get some semblance of composure. It took a good long while for Sookie would have fits of giggles overtake her as she tried to catch her breath, which would make Bill laugh all over again. She could not help to notice how good it was to hear him laugh so much, there was not a single time that she could recall of them being together, when he seemed to just let go and enjoy the moment as he now did.

"So, vampires aren't ticklish, huh?" she teased.

"No. We normally are not, or at least that I am aware of; I have not made it a habit to try. We are always on guard to when around others."

"Even when you are around me?" she asked with some hurt in her voice.

"Yes, to an extent. I always seem to find myself in a protective state of mind when I am around you, whether it is toward you or for you."

"Toward me…what's that supposed to mean?" she defensively asked.

"Sookie, I have never been able to let down my guard completely for reasons you are now aware of. I had a good many secrets that I was trying to keep. One tends to look over one's shoulder, waiting to be discovered, which by definition means I was far from relaxed. While I probably was my most relaxed with you, I was not completely."

Curiosity got the best of her "I see your point…So, why now?"

Bill thought to himself as he wondered the same thing, and came to the only conclusion he could.

"At that moment, I was the most peaceful I can remember ever being, honestly."

"Oh, now that can't be true. You've had a long life Bill, what about before you were turned?"

"I think the only time I could say I came close was as I played with my children before the war."

"Oh, Bill…I'm sorry."

"No. Do not be sorry. It has been a very long time since I felt so carefree!" He exclaimed. "For the first time, I feel like I have nothing to hide any longer."

"Well, it sounded good to hear you laugh." Sookie commented sincerely.

"It _felt_ good." He responded with a big grin.

Sookie began to make her way back over to Bill on her knees, but stopped suddenly, afraid he would grab and tickle her again.

As she looked at him cautiously, she asked "Truce?"

"Truce."

She just could not help herself though, and broke that truce when she got the urge to tickle the bottom of his foot as she approached it. Before he had time to react, she had given into the urge and then jumped to her feet to run as fast as her vampire-infused blood could take her.

Instead of just grabbing her with his own vampire speed, he decided to let her go, as the thought of a hunt interested him.


	12. Chapter 12

Bill could clearly hear Sookie's laughter as she ran deep into the woods. With a big smile on his face, he leisurely rose to his feet and began to stroll in her general direction. He gave her enough time to get well ahead of him and then he began to jog at a steady pace.

Sookie kept looking behind her as she ran past tree after tree, and nearly ran into a few as she went deeper into the woods than she had ever really gone before. She stopped in a small open area where a very large tree had uprooted and fallen over some time ago; the void in the canopy let the moonlight shine through and helped her to see as she looked around, she cursed to herself when she realized none of the trees that surrounded her seemed to have any branches low enough for her to reach and climb up onto so she could try and hide. Her only real option looked to be the carcass of the big, old tree that lay on its side; which was not much of one at all. It had been tall, but most of its length had rotted away and left only the wide base of the trunk and what was left of its roots, standing straight up over her head. As she looked it over, she noticed a good size gap between the ground and the tree that she thought she might fit into. However, before she was able to try, she was snatched up, pushed toward the trunk, and was now bent over the decaying wood before she knew what had happened.

Bill was easily able to track her scent in the air as he moved at a more human speed. It really was not much of a hunt, more like a chase, but he enjoyed it all the same. As he came upon her, he stood still and observed. She peered up into the trees and from side to side, as though she was searching for something she expected to find and could not, all the while cursing to herself, something he had certainly noticed her doing more of lately. He just smiled and admired the view as she bent down to look under a tree that had fallen. It looked like she was thinking about crawling into the small amount of cover it lent so, he decided to act before she had a chance to kneel down. Now, using his inhuman speed, he lifted her up in his strong arms, brought her to the tree and bent her over its girth.

Suddenly, she could detect an earthy smell below her nose, one of dirt, moss and moisture; with her palms and breast pressed against its circumference, she could feel the smoothness of the weathered wood and she could not help the thought that came to mind, _This gives a completely new meaning to the term 'tree hugger'._

As he stood behind her, hands still on her shoulders, he paused for a moment and sighed at the feel of her pressed to him. With a light touch, he slowly pulled his fingers down the landscape of her tanned, bare skin, enjoyed the smoothness beneath his fingertips and came to rest on her hips. Sookie's skin responded to his touch and caused all the little hairs to stand up as if she received an electrical charge.

With a firm grasp on her waist, he began to rub the muscles in her lower back and dig in with his thumbs to loosen any tension she had, coaxing a moan from her. His attention then moved up toward her shoulders, kneading with his fists along the way. His deft fingers slid up her neck and into her hair, as they gently pressed against her scalp and began to massage. Sookie's moans increased as she repeated "Oh…Oh goodness…wow…" Next, he focused more on her neck as he used his thumbs to apply pressure to either side of her spine as he ran its length and pushed into the base of her skull. Reversing his movements, his thumbs began to travel back down her neck onto her shoulders to allow him to grip the muscles with his hands, and work them until they were loose. They mad their way to the area of her shoulder blades, traced the profile with his fingertips and noted a knot under her right side. His right hand reached for hers and clasped it around her tiny wrist, brought it around to her back and held it high as if he was going to cuff her. Instead, it allowed him access to the knot so he could make it dissolve. After he returned her hand to its prior position, he resumed his kneading, as his thumbs increased their force and moved in small circles.

Sookie had become so relaxed that her legs could not hold her up any longer and she began to slide down. Bill came to her rescue and brought his knee up between her legs, forced them apart enough with his muscular thigh that it caused her to straddle it. Before he was finished the rub down, he administered one last round with his capable fingertips, and coved every inch of her bare skin with his friction. By now, Sookie just let her arms drape over the far side of the tree and rested her cheek one of them.

_Ohhhhh…I knew his hands were talented, but wow! I feel like a wet noodle hung to dry. I don't think I could walk if I tried. Good thing he is holding me up…though, I do have a slight urge to rub myself on his hard thigh like a cat in heat, but if he keeps this up, I won't even have the strength to try. Okay, maybe I would still have the strength. _

Sookie could clearly feel Bill's manhood resting in the cleft of her backside, as he bent over her to trail light kisses that started at her neck, and ended on her lower back; which produced goose bumps all over her skin and hardened her nipples, though they were flattened against the tree. Too soon, the gentle touch of his fingers left her, and then his leg after he used it to push hers further apart, until he knelt down behind her. His fingertips trailed down the back of her legs, and then made their way back up to rest just under the bumps of her perfect, round ass. With one of his large hands, he embraced the back of her thigh to allow his thumb to rest next to her warm folds. After he positioned the other hand on her calf, he leaned in close and began to place gentle kisses down the length of her leg, while his thumb grazed over her sensitive area seductively and instigated a heavy, tingly feeling that began to build in her core, leaving her to wordlessly beg for it to find its way inside of her.

Bill's soft lips found the inside of her thigh, careful to stay away from that which he wanted most at that moment, and began to suck tenderly along the path her blood flowed to prolong the tease until he could wait no longer. He ran his tongue up the inside of her leg to return his attention where it belonged. With each hand, he grasped a cheek and held them apart to allow him full access.

At the first feel of Bill's tongue touching her center, Sookie let out a moan, involuntarily pressed her body into the old wood beneath her, and rose up on her toes to better present herself to him. At a painstakingly slow speed, he drew his tongue past her steadily hardening nub, through her glistening folds and over her rear entrance where he paused and applied pressure, which coaxed another moan from her. He returned to her hardness, drew it into his mouth and sucked softly; as his tongue brushed over her he felt her wetness increase and a low growl escaped him. He teased her until she could not take any more and begged him "Oh…Oh Bill, Please…I need to feel you inside me…"

He complied, but only with his finger that he pushed into her wetness. Sookie's moans became louder and her hips began to move on their own accord as they tried desperately to get him to touch her sweet spot; a second finger joined in and her rhythm increased as she rode his hand. Bill had begun to tongue her other opening to introduce her to a new kind of stimulation and get her to relax. The third finger stretched and filled her up as Bill's other long finger slipped inside her other entrance, which caused her to gasp and moan from the feeling. After a moment, she resumed her pace as she pleasured herself with both of his hands. Her breathing began to get shallower as her need intensified; Bill wanted her to draw her release out, so he told her to concentrate and take slow, deep breaths. At first, she did not want to comply, as she could see the end in sight, but Bill began to withdraw his assistance, so she quickly tried to do as he asked. The change in her breathing seemed to make the tickle increase within her, making her shudder. After some time and gentle stretching, a second finger entered and Sookie let out a whimper and paused in her motion for a moment.

Bill gently bit her backside, and immediately her whimper changed to a low growl, her movements resumed only to steadily increase and force his fingers to f*ck her. Her arms held her tight against the tree trunk, her hips moving like a belly dancer, as the explosion inside her went off.

"AAAAAaaaaaahhhhhh!" Was the only sound that she could manage to make over and over, as the waves of her release came crashing down.

Bill did not give her a chance to recover, he quickly stood up withdrawing his now dripping wet fingers and filled her engorged chamber with his now painfully throbbing shaft as he placed one hand on her shoulder and the other arm wrapped around her waist he began to slowly push his hips into her, the gradual pressure was exquisite and he began to growl with every pump he made. The leisurely pace at which he worked made Sookie's eyes roll back as she closed them and began to moan Bill's name. He then brought his hand up, spit into it and started to rub it over her forbidden entrance. Relaxed by the slow, steady movements as he slid in and out of her, she did not notice when he inserted his thumb, and began to move his two appendages in an opposing rhythm; the stimulation alone made her tremble. Bill could feel himself building toward his own release, but wanted to hold out a little longer. There was a cry of protest when he removed himself from her warmth, but he wrapped his long fingers around this length so he could hold himself against her as he slid through her soaked folds and rubbed the head over her throbbing cl*t to make her groan. With his c*ck well lubricated, he slid up between her buttocks and grazed her other opening, gently pushing into her. To his surprise and delight she pushed back to invite him in; the motion was just enough to allow the tip of his rod to partially gain entrance. Once she accepted the whole tip, he held still to allow her to adjust to his size. Gradually, little by little, he pressed more of himself into her until all of him fit.

Sookie could feel his girth stretch her virgin opening, much as he did during her very first time. She remembered the momentary pain and discomfort, but knew it gave way to unbelievable pleasure, beyond anything she could imagine. The thought of that discovery again pushed her past any boundaries she thought she should have and just let her enjoy everything he had to teach. Soon the feel of his thrusts glide within her made her marvel at the pleasure it gave her. She registered Bill's hands roam all over her back, then wrap around her waist, almost hugging her as his pace quickened. The gentle touch of his fingers brushed over her stomach, traveled down to find her now throbbing beacon, and sent a jolt through her whole body; her grip tighten on the decayed tree, which then caused it to crumble beneath her.

Luckily, Bill had a hold of Sookie, so they did not fall with it, but being startled made them both stand up straight and lose their intimate contact. Sookie turned around to face Bill and seen he wore the same need on his face that she felt. Placing her hands on the sides of his face, she began to kiss him with a passion that made his c*ck jump. She pulled him down with her onto their knees, then broke the kiss and pushed him back on the ground. After she crawled over to him, she straddled his stomach while she stared deep into his eyes, reached behind her, and took hold of his rigid member. Just as she would if she was going to ride him like she had before, she held him tight and slowly lowered herself onto him.

Bill began to take deep breaths, though he did not need them, to help him focus on Sookie. He could not believe all that she had shown him tonight and hopefully would continue to do. He watched her beautiful face grimace at the initial insertion, but now it only showed love and a need to mirror his own. The feel of her skin brush his as her strong thighs tightened against his body as she raised up, only to loosen as she dropped back down was glorious. Her body and the way it moved, the way her breasts bounced with every thrust she made enticed him to reach up to capture one of her sumptuous breasts and pay it special attention. Bill started to weigh it, then squeezed before his mouth latched on and he began to draw on the nipple, which made an already smoldering fire turn into a blaze that prompted her increased momentum, which made Bill moan even more. Intent to show her more pleasure, he let go and pressed between her breasts to make her lean back and support herself on his thighs again. Now, he was able to use his hand on her; with no need for any preparation this time, he slid three fingers inside of her, which let his thumb rest on her throbbing button. Immediately, he began to squeeze his fingers together to allow this thumb to press on her cl*t and his fingers to press on her G-spot. With all three erogenous zones stimulated, Sookie began to scream in ecstasy, her grip tightened on Bill's thighs and she began to grind herself on his c*ck. Her screams echoed in his ears.

"OH…GOD…BILL! MORE! OH…OH…OH…DON'T STOP!"

His incredible speed let him squeeze his hand in a pulsating rhythm that sent her over the edge. One long scream came from her that seemed to go on forever as her body began to quake. The frenzied movements within her body finally sent Bill over the edge and as his seed began to leave him with a fury all its own, he let out his own scream to the heavens.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**

** Please...Please leave me a comment letting me know what your final thought of my story over-all was.  
**

* * *

Bill and Sookie held each other, their bodies bathed in the moonlight as they rested against the large, dead tree. Though they did not speak of it, neither ever wanted to move or for this night to end; they both knew what awaited them when they returned to the real world, all the complications, the drama that never seemed to end and they just did not want to face it. Both of them wished they could stay lost in the woods forever, just the two of them, but that was never going to happen. The sun would rise to force a new day to begin just as it had always done; the only difference now is that they knew their love and devotion to each other was real. They had each seen the other's dark side, and discovered that they loved and longed for that part of them, just as much as the face they showed to the rest of the world, and learned that it is acceptable to embrace it in themselves.

Sookie kissed his hand, the same one that she had laced her fingers in before she let it go to stand up and run her fingers through her hair in an attempt to loosen the knots, and remove the twigs and leaves that had embedded in her blond locks. Bill cupped his hand around her leg and began to move it up and down in a caress as he watched her, and again thought over the events of the evening. Wondering to himself, how he could be so lucky, he then did something he had not done in over a century; he thanked God for his gift and for not damning him for all eternity.

"Do you tire of my company already?" Bill asked playfully.

"Actually…yes" Sookie replied straight-faced.

He squinted his eyes as he peered up at her as he tried to gauge if she was serious or not, but he just could not tell.

"May I see you home then?" He asked.

"I know my way."

"I do not doubt that you do, but there are wild animals in these woods and I would not want any harm to come to you."

"No wilder than I am, besides, I think we scared off any animals that would be around."

"Perhaps, but it would set my own mind at ease." Bill replied with a chuckle.

"No, thank you." She replied as she turned to walk away.

"Sookie? Come on…"

"Bill, it will be dawn soon and you need to go to ground."

"There is time."

"What ever happened tonight does not mean all is forgotten." She said over her shoulder as she walked away.

Bill could not keep the worry and self-doubt at bay as he wondered if this would be the best and last night he would ever spend with her, despite her confession that she still loved him and understood his plight.

As the distance between them increased, she said over her shoulder "I still feel the need to punish you some more."

A big smile replaced any worries that had shown on his face only a moment ago. He took in the sight of her before she disappeared into the dense trees, particularly drawn to her perfect, heart-shaped ass and then he thought of what he would do to it for teasing him; until he remembered just how much he enjoyed her 'punishment'.

"I cannot wait! I _have_ been a very bad Vampire, after all." He yelled after her and she smiled to herself as she vanished from his sight.


End file.
